The Twin Trees and Other PJO OneShots
by ArcherDaughterofApollo
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring the PJO characters. The Twin Trees features Thalia/Luke pairing!
1. The Twin Trees

**Okay, so I'm normally not a Thalia/Luke fan (sorry I don't remember their couple name), but I came up with this idea and I just had to type it up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO stories. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction.**

_I was only seven then, so I didn't understand how Luke and Thalia really felt about each other. All I can say now is that they loved each other enough to die together. They loved me and Grover enough to die protecting us._

The horde of monsters was coming fast. Too fast. Thalia turned to her companions, looking each of them in the face. Little Annabeth, who was only seven years old, but yet she had enough guts to stab a Cyclops in the foot. Now she looked so tired she could barely stand. Holding her up was Grover, the brave satyr who had tried so hard to get them here safely, but the poor guy barely seemed old enough to hold that much responsibility on his shoulders.

Thalia's gaze landed on Luke last. They had been through so much together… Thalia couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again. But Thalia knew what she had to do.

"You guys go on," she said grimly. "I'll hold them off."

They all looked at her in shock. Grover was the first to respond. "You… you can't Thalia," he stammered. "You'll… you'll die."

"That's a chance I have to take," Thalia replied. "It's either I die, and you guys get away safely, or we all die and put the camp at risk."

Grover opened his mouth to object, but Luke interrupted him.

"You go ahead and take Annabeth," Luke told Grover.

"What about you?" Grover asked him.

Luke looked at Thalia. Without taking his eyes off her, he said "I'm staying here to fight."

Thalia wanted to argue, but she knew Luke's mind wouldn't be changed. Besides, she knew that she would die. Might as well die with her best friend by her side.

The group said their goodbyes, and then Grover led Annabeth down the hill.

"Why are we leaving them?" she asked.

Grover looked back up the hill where Thalia and Luke stood, braced for battle. Then he looked back down at Annabeth. "They're saving us," he replied.

Together, on Half-Blood, Thalia and Luke made their final stand to protect their friends. They fought as hard as they could, but were eventually over powered. When they fell, a few feet apart, Luke reached out and took Thalia's hand.

"I love you, Thalia," he said.

"I love you too, Luke," Thalia responded.

As they neared death, Zeus used their spirits to create two trees, strengthening the borders of Camp Half-Blood. While these two trees have separate trunks, at the top, they blend together and seem to become one tree.

Till this day, those trees stand like that: a symbol of the two demigods, a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hermes, who made their final stand in love.

_I look up at those trees from time to time, and remember back to that night. Thalia had been willing to stay by herself and save the rest of us, but Luke wouldn't let her. I remember seeing them standing on the top of the hill, and how they had sacrificed themselves to save me and Grover. They both died a hero's death with the one person they loved. From that day on, I've always known that that's how I want to die. _

**So, the ending might not be too great, since Thalia and Luke die. I don't really have a problem with killing Luke, since he's dead anyway. Thalia was a bit harder, but we all know her story, so this is basically just a retelling of it. Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out, the italics are in Annabeth's POV.**

**Oh, and in case you haven't heard, Rick's posted the first chapter of **_**The Son of Neptune**_** and the cover. I'm not saying anymore though =) Check Rick Riordan's website for the preview!**

**Tell me what you guys think! Review =)**


	2. Percy's Last Night At Camp

"I don't understand it," Annabeth said. She and Percy were sitting down beside the lake, waiting for the dinner conch to sound. Annabeth had been talking about some architecture design she'd been working on, but had gotten off topic when she heard a random camper mention something about the gods going silent.

Percy really wasn't paying attention. He was too occupied twirling one of Annabeth's blond curls around his finger.

"Percy," Annabeth asked. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Percy responded blankly.

"Guess not," Annabeth murmured. "Seaweed Brain," she added under her breath.

Percy laughed. "I'm sorry Wise Girl," he said innocently. "Please remind me what you were talking about." Percy said this sarcastically, but Annabeth ignored the sarcasm.

"I was talking about why the gods have gone silent," Annabeth said. "It doesn't make sense."

Percy frowned. "You're right," he said. "It doesn't. But does anything the gods do make sense?"

Annabeth considered this. "Well, not usually, but this is pretty extreme, even for them."

"Yeah, well for whatever reason Zeus has for it, we have to guess he at least thinks it's the right decision." Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

She looked at him with an almost confused look on her face. "That was actually a semi-intelligent answer," she said. Pulling away from him, she added "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" A playful glint shone in her gray eyes.

Percy laughed. He pulled Annabeth into a hug and kissed her. At first, Annabeth pretended to resist, but eventually kissed him back. Before long, they both started cracking up laughing.

The conch horn sounded. Percy and Annabeth leaned back for a second to catch their breath, then got up and walked to the dining hall together.

…

After dinner, they meet back up for campfire. That night, there were three new campers claimed: two twin sons of Demeter and a daughter of Ares.

Chiron also announced there would be a cabin leader meeting the next morning immediately following breakfast. Percy glanced at Annabeth curiously.

"Probably has something to do with the gods going silent," Annabeth whispered to him.

Percy nodded and turned his attention back to Chiron. After a few more announcements, he dismissed the campers. Percy walked Annabeth backed to her cabin.

Annabeth looked up at the Athena cabin. "Why would the gods go silent?" she asked.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged.

Annabeth frowned. "Something bad is going to happen," Annabeth stated. "Can't you sense it?" She turned to Percy.

"A little," Percy agreed. "I was down at the beach earlier today, and the sea seemed really… restless. It's like my dad knows something is going to happen, but he doesn't really know what to think about it."

Just then, an owl flew down over their heads then landed on the top of the Athena cabin.

"Well, that wasn't weird or anything," Percy muttered.

Annabeth shook her head. "They're trying to communicate with us," she said.

Percy frowned. "You could be right… but what are they saying?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

They watched as the owl took flight again. It circled above their heads a few times, before flying over ad landing on the roof of the Poseidon cabin.

"No offense to you or your mom," Percy said, "But that owl is messed up."

"I guess…" Annabeth sighed.

Percy took her hands and pulled her to face him. "Hey don't worry about it," he said. "Just get a good night sleep tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

He pulled her in and kissed her. When they broke apart, he turned around and walked to his cabin.

Annabeth watched him go inside his cabin, and then walked up the steps of her own.

…

Annabeth woke up the next morning and got ready quick. She ran out the door and to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth figured Percy wouldn't be awake yet, so she figured he'd need a wakeup call.

"Percy!" she called out, knocking on his door. "Wake up!"

No answer came from inside the cabin. Annabeth shook her head and laughed.

"That Seaweed Brain never has been an early bird," she muttered. She knocked again and yelled louder. "Percy! You're going to miss breakfast!"

Again there was no answer.

Annabeth was really starting to get worried now. There was no way that he couldn't have heard her, unless he was having a really serious dream. But even then he should have heard.

She started hitting the door even harder. Nico, who was on his way to breakfast, stopped and looked to see what was going on.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" Nico asked her.

"Trying to wake Percy up," Annabeth answered.

"Do you know if he's even in there?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she realized Nico had a point. "He's never normally up before I am," she said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just open the door," he muttered.

"It's probably locked," Annabeth said as she reached for the doorknob.

To her surprise, it was unlocked. She pushed the door open and glanced into the cabin. Nico peered in over her shoulder.

"Told you he wasn't in here," he stated matter-of-factly.

Annabeth shook her head. "This isn't right," she murmured. "His bed isn't made…"

"And that surprises you?" Nico asked.

"It's not that. It's just that it doesn't even look like he actually got out of bed this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Nico pushed the door open further and walked into the room.

Annabeth followed him and gestured to Percy's bed. "If he had gotten up, the sheets would most likely be thrown off to the side. Instead, they're just sort of lying on the bed as if they were still on top of someone."

"Yet no one's there," Nico muttered. "Percy's probably just gone to breakfast early or something."

"Yeah…" Annabeth sighed. She still felt like something weird was going on.

"Let's just go find him." Nico said as he headed out the door.

…

"Where could he have gone?" Annabeth asked hopelessly as she sat down on the steps of the Athena cabin's front porch.

Nico stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "I don't know. I mean, what exactly would he leave? I thought he was super excited to be able to come back to camp."

"He was," Annabeth said.

"The why would he leave?" Nico asked again. He frowned then said "Why don't you try and contact his mom? Maybe he forgot something at home and had to go back to get it."

"I did contact his mom," Annabeth answered with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "When you stopped for breakfast, I had Chiron Iris-Message her. Neither Sally or Paul have seen him since yesterday when he left for camp."

"What about Tyson?" Nico suggested. "Maybe Percy had to go help some hippocampi or something, and got stranded underwater."

"I tried Tyson too," Annabeth said. "He hasn't seen him, but he said he'd keep an eye out in case Percy shows up."

"Okay. You should try Grover if you haven't already…"

"Last I heard, Grover was somewhere deep in the Rockies. I doubt he would know where Percy is," Annabeth said sadly.

"But doesn't he have an empathy link with him?" Nico asked. "That could help us find him, couldn't it?"

Annabeth nodded. She stood up and started walking towards the Big House. She paused and turned back to Nico. "Can you do me a favor, Nico?" she asked him.

"Sure," Nico answered.

"Can you go look for him? Like, out in the world? I'll get a hold of Grover and get him looking, and maybe even Thalia and the Hunters. We need to find him."

Nico nodded. "Sure thing Annabeth. I'll head out as soon as I get packed."

"Thanks Nico," Annabeth said. She turned back towards the Big House and sprinted towards it.

She didn't know what had happened to Percy. She didn't know where he was. All she knew was that she would find him. And when she did, she was going to kill him… if he wasn't dead already.

"Percy, you Seaweed Brain. You're the only demigod I know that can get into trouble at the one place where half-bloods are safe."


End file.
